<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's not how you use "polymorph" by sparxwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902778">that's not how you use "polymorph"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites'>sparxwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of DnD spells, Belly Kink, Consensual, Drooling, F/M, Hiccups, Horniness, Immobility, Nipple Play, Non-fatal vore, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Unrealistic Sex, Vore, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you're a bored grad-school wizard who <i>loves</i> making shitty life choices, you just have to polymorph your tiefling boyfriend into a mouse and swallow him. (And then end up with a belly full of tiefling, when the spell drops because you miscalculated.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Drow Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's not how you use "polymorph"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadi moaned, spreading her legs wider on her mattress to try and accommodate the enormous jut of her throbbing belly. She’d assumed she’d get at least a <em>little</em> time to arrange herself, get comfortable, before she dropped polymorph on the mouse she’d just swallowed and ended up with a stomach full of tiefling instead. </p><p>That had been an error on her part, clearly, given her current condition.</p><p>In hindsight, it was obvious where she’d gone wrong – but then, hindsight was always twenty-twenty. She’d forgotten to contend with quite how <em>fragile</em> mice were. Clearly, this one hadn’t survived long in her stomach before it had been forced to unexpectedly revert to its natural form. Next time, she’d take appropriate precautions.</p><p>And there <em>would</em> be a next time, she promised herself, massaging fingers gently over the stretched-taut skin of her belly. She intended make sure of it.</p><p>It was lucky she’d already been sat on her bed, propped up with pillows, because she was now quite thoroughly immobilised. Despite being relatively stocky for a drow, she was short, not quite five foot, and not all that strong. Over six foot of tiefling crammed inside her gut, even curled up into a ball as he was, had left her well and truly pinned in place beneath the weight of her straining stomach. </p><p>Not that she minded, really. Even if she had been capable of walking in her current state, it wasn’t as though she could just go wandering the student halls with a stomach as large again as she was. Just the thought of it was enough to make her shudder – though, on careful consideration, perhaps not <em>entirely</em> in a bad way.</p><p>And, talking of the tiefling… she moaned again, obscenely mouth flooding unexpectedly with saliva as the man in her gut shifted, twisted. No doubt he was trying to get comfortable after the unexpected change, but the movement left her belly aching worse than it had before. </p><p>It also left her suddenly <em>hungry</em>. As if – absurdly – she were just <em>not quite full enough </em>already. </p><p>She swallowed, hard, and then again, trying to clear the excess saliva from her mouth. But a moment later, another twitch had her outright <em>drooling</em>, tongue licking unconsciously across her teeth and lips as she panted for breath. </p><p>An errant shift of an elbow inside nudged her diaphragm, and she hiccupped reflexively. “Settle- <em>hic</em>- down,” she gasped, rubbing hands over what little surface of her belly she could reach. She could feel him moving beneath the skin, the huge globe of her stomach distending with every movement. “Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, it’s so– <em>hic</em>– you’re too <em>big</em>, gods– gods damn it, the moving’s gonna– <em>hic</em>– gonna make me– <em>oh, oh fuck–</em>”</p><p>Her gut clenched around its passenger with every hiccup, gurgling and churning, sending hot waves of sensation and pleasure through her. She was reduced to low, noisy moans before she’d even managed to form a full sentence.</p><p>Even with the tiefling curled up as best he could, her belly was pulled tight over him, large enough around she couldn’t even half-encircle it with her arms. Her thighs were spread obscenely wide to accommodate it resting on the mattress, and it jutted out well past her knees. The tiefling’s elbows, knees, and horns showed up clearly as bulges in the enormous globe, smoothed over a little by the slight layer of softness her stomach had had prior to its distension.</p><p>She wished she could reach around it – or, more specifically, <em>under </em>it. She was aching to touch herself, or even just get something inside her, more turned on from her large, live meal than she had thought possible. She’d been more than a little dubious when he’d first suggested it, but now… now, she felt sure she must be soaking through her silk sheets, almost out of her mind with red-hot arousal.</p><p>Weighed down as she was by her own belly, though, she was unable to do anything about it other than rub herself frustratingly against the silk with the slightest hitches of her pinned hips. </p><p>Every drag of her clit over the slippery fabric was like lightning down her spine, almost more than she could bear, oversensitive as she was with arousal. But still, she couldn’t bring herself to stop – could only keep rubbing herself, near-mindless, against her sopping wet sheets.</p><p>She felt sure she must be moaning loud enough for her flatmates to hear, but she was past caring, tongue lolling from her open mouth. She’d never been so turned on in her <em>life</em>, with her belly stuffed full to the brim, still aching with an entirely different kind of hunger.</p><p>All too soon, though, even the tiniest grinding motions grew too much for her. Exhausted, she had to content herself with slumping further against the pillows, cunt clenching and drooling hungrily around nothing at all as the tiefling inside her continued to wriggle.</p><p>One hand stayed on her belly, stroking gently over the bulging, rippling flesh. She let the other drift to her chest, groping gently at her small, sensitive breasts for a moment before moving to her nipples. Pinching and rubbing at them until they were stiff and tender only turned her on more, to her frustration, not providing quite enough stimulation to tip her over the edge.</p><p>It did seem to encourage the tiefling inside her to squirm even more, though, apparently responding to every clench of her cunt and stomach. Her stomach writhed beneath her free hand, bulging in odd places, gurgling and groaning wetly from the churning motion within. So she kept playing with her chest, tugging at her nipples until they were delightfully sore and the tiefling’s twisting and turning inside her reached a fever pitch, frantic enough that it almost seemed as though he were trying to escape. </p><p>If nothing else, she thought – somewhere through the haze of lust, through her own low moans, through the twin points of aching heat that were her poor, abused tits – the continued writhing might just be enough to make her come untouched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[slaps roof of nadi] this bad boy can fit so much fucking tiefling inside it. (dw tho, she's gonna teleport across the room when they've both had their fun, and leave him behind safe and sound. no harm done! or well. maybe a Little bit of acid damage, but that's all part of the fun really.)</p><p>i’d like to apologise to god, my dm, to my fellow players, and especially to the player of the aforementioned tiefling, whom i hope to god never, <i>ever</i> finds this. to the person who first mentioned this idea to me as a joke: you know who you are, and i hope you’re pleased with the consequences of your actions.</p><p>come find me @ sparxwrites on tumblr i guess, where i <i>usually</i> write a variety of things that Are Not Vore, but are nonetheless usually fairly weird and fucked up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>